Geography
Continents: The dominant continent in this 'world' map is Illias, so named for the self-proclaimed 'most advanced culture' upon it, the Illian Kingdoms (Cade is an Illian, both racially and culturally). On the eastern side of this map lies the continent of Berengia. The parts visible are mainly dominated by the Dhar people, with !chan lands lying off the map. The south-western continent is Argonath, the homeland of the Connish peoples, and current host to the Tentacled Jungle. To the extreme south-east of this map lies the Qen '''demi-continent, which is the only important part, according to certain rabid Imperialists '''Major features: The Varaz Wastes are a relatively recent development, occurring as the result of the Great Orcish Invasion of 291. Most accusing fingers are pointed at the dracolich Azurebones and the high elf archmage Elowin the Traitor. The Wastes themselves are a cracked and brutal landscape. Rainfall is greedily absorbed by the parched earth, but no vegetation decorates the area. The demarcation line between Wastes and fertile ground is knife-sharp. At least one tree, bisected by the line, flourishes outside the Waste and is dead on the other half. The Skög is but a sad remnant of the original Twilight Forest, destroyed in the Great Orcish Invasion of 291. Gnolls have been almost totally expunged from its depths, and the elves and half-elves who now dwell there are renowned for their silks. The Erdö '''is a truly ancient forest, rumored to be the birthplace of the elves, the death site of the goddess Igela, or a multitude of other things. What is known is that no sentient species dwell within. The central mountain range of the Illian continent has many regional names, most of which are woefully unimpressive or unimaginative. It is, if nothing else, an exceptionally rugged range, with few passes leading north/south. At its southeastern tip, it dominates the landscape almost totally. '''The Twilight Forest is in fact the second of that name, replanted and regrown by high elves and flinds fleeing from the ruin of the original. It is divided into two main plateaus: the flinds occupy the northern, the high elves the southern. Generally. The Tentacled Jungle, properly the Greater Tentacled Jungle (with the Lesser being destroyed in the Great Orcish...oh, you know) is home to the low elves and gnolls and the devourers (mind flayers, illithid). It is more than worthy of its name: the trees undulate towards visitors, vines snatch the ankles of the unwary, storms of flying flowers first launch themselves into, then grow on living prey. It is not a nice place. Sages debate whether the devourers control the forest, or whether they created it and set it loose, or even if they have lost any modicum of control over it whatsoever. The continued habitation by elves is positively befuddling.. Major bodies of water: The body of water between Kadashar and Kungarike is variously referred to as the Kadashari Sea, the Kungarike Sea, the Northern Sea, even as the Varaz Sea or the Sea of Indar (mainly prior to the Great Orcish Invasion). Whalesong Bay, as the name might indicate, is the mating grounds of number of various species of whales, who, with their staggered migratory patterns, all but ensure the bay continually echoes with their singing. Reactions are mixed, from expressions of indescribable beauty to annoyance at the off-key shrieking. Silvershell Bay is home to a certain breed of sea turtle that extracts silver from seawater and uses it to plate their shells. The turtles can grow to a truly prodigious size, to the point of capsizing even large ships. The unnamed stretch of water separating Illias from Qen deserves mention, if only because it was, until recently, land. It was sunk due to upsets caused among the Fey Courts by the death of the Knight Undying and the Iron Lord, and the Ascension of the Unbreakable Knight, the Remorseless Pursuer and the Laughing Condemned. Notably, this had nothing to do with the Great Orcish Invasion that occurred around the same time. Between the southern coast of Illias and Argonath lies another body of water bearing a preponderance of names. The Central Sea, the Inner Sea and the Peri Sea are all popular candidates. The Connish Sea, is, appropriately enough, dominated by Connish sailors, whether from the Independent Counties or the Thousand Kingdoms. To the west of Illias and Argonath lies the Chromatic Ocean (though my scanner cut off the name). The name is appropriate, as the usual rules of water pigmentation don't seem to apply. Even to magical divination has not found land beyond the Chromatic Ocean, leading some to surmise that it flows directly into the afterlife and other planes. This is, of course, utter nonsense. Countries: Entry format is Name: dominant human subrace(s): governmental system: other notes Hatalom: Lovas: monarchy: At this point in history (555 II), the Lovas have begun to settle into cities, primarily along inner rivers. The coastline is all but unoccupied, aside from the Gemstone Towers. [[The Grand Duchery of Jharok|'The Grand Duchy of Jharok']]: Conn, Lovas: monarchy (in all but name): Seceded from Hatalom during the recent interregnum. Originally part of Hatalom proper. The Independent Counties: Conn: various and manifold: chaotic and unstable, the Independent Countries are a glorious training ground for mercenaries. Drougant: Conn, Illian: monarchy: Founded as a kingdom by shipwrecked Kungarike sailors, Drougant is a relatively stable nation hemmed in by anarchies and barbarians. Aurbesk: At this point, it's anyone's guess. Who invaded last week?: monarchy, but anarchy in practice: Much like the Independent Counties, but with a single crown, a relic of a powerful founder. Illian Kingdoms: Illian: monarchies (primarily; there are a few that could justly be called theocracies): over-large city-states with an inflated self-opinion. Kadashar: Illian (Huroc): theocratic tribal, occasionally united by warlords: divided into various clan/totem holdings: Dragon, Shark, Snake, Tiger, Wolf and Bear are currently dominant. Indar: defunct state and genocided people: it was: Varaz: theocratic magocratic monarchy: Almost racially exterminated by the necromantic magic of Azurebones, and with its land consumed by the Waste, Indar has fallen. Kungarike: Illian (Dhar): monarchy, with extremely limited power: The earls are the ones truly in control. Udenar: Illian (Dhar): tribal: Raiding is a popular past-time. As is drinking. This leads to both horrid atrocities and comedy gold. Adenar: Illian (Dhar), Qen, !chan: anarchy: Caught between four martial traditions, the Adenar are consumed with the desire to know whose umzamo ''is stronger. Ergo, an awful lot of martial arts academies, monasteries, independent masters, etc. '''Qen States': Qen: Imperial: Imperial authority is hardly absolute, and interclan warfare is common, especially between the remnants of Lion clan and Fox and Rat clans. Narialeea, Sulvira, Leanace, Inzu, Kalamaln, Pirra-Nee and Weenayani '''are the Peri home isles, with little regard for such things as independent sovereignty. Peri are Peri, in their eyes, which leads to a tremendous amount of interconnectivity between the isles, and a more or less shared culture. They are all at least vaguely tribal, and seem to tend toward monarchies when threatened. They almost universally follow the Peri Ideals. '''The Thousand Kingdoms: Conn: primarily monarchy, but even republics have been tried: Here, any man with a sword and the will to use it can forge a kingdom...and be killed a year later by his successor.